


Cherry Dum Dums

by AllDaveKat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dirty Talk, Domestic, Dry Orgasm, Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Horribly memey descriptions of your boyfriend's genitals, Hypnotism, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trickster Dave - Freeform, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), bigkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/pseuds/AllDaveKat
Summary: Dave tries a variant of Trickster candy with hypnosis effects. Karkat has fun telling him what to do.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 271





	Cherry Dum Dums

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [that_one_Maid_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_Maid_of_Space), [Sandbirde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbirde), and [theyoungphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungphoenix) for beta reading!!

Ever since Rose’s wedding you’ve been terrified of trickster candy. You swore you’d never try it again, it made you say so much shit you really didn’t want to ever say out loud, like you actually told Rose that you love her?? Cringe. And Karkat had to take care of your dumb ass all night, and you woke up with the worst hangover of all time. Basically it sucked, end of story.

Except. Lately you’ve been kind of thinking you might want to try it again? You barely remember the wedding night after the candy came into play, aside from a vague sense that you were out of your damn gourd. You made Karkat tell you everything you did that night, so you could flagellate yourself properly for being an emotionally open fuck-up. 

Oh and there’s one other small, insignificant thing from that night you remember. Being really, extremely, insanely fucking horny. 

Like, you’re thirsting for Karkat’s bulge pretty much 23 hours out of every day anyway, and the 1 hour off is only there to account for the times you’re like taking a shit or something else extremely unsexy. But when you took that candy… your brain just let go of every negative, self-doubting thought you’d ever had and focused 10,000% of its power on being attracted to him. You remember how just feeling his hand in yours made you squirm and your dick harden instantly. When you got home from the wedding, still rocking your rad green hair, you practically dragged him upstairs to bed and he fucked you into the mattress like a champ. You barely remembered it in the morning but your sore ass definitely did. Anyway, not that you and Karkat’s sex life isn’t normally excellent, but you think it could be fun to recreate some of the events of that night. 

So maybe you messaged Callie on the DL and asked where they acquired that shit. And maybe they sent you a link to this shady af looking website, and maybe you browsed through it while Karkat was asleep late one night and learned that there’s a whole goddamn variety of candies to choose from. 

In fact, there’s a specific one that proclaims to bring about a powerful hypnosis in the person who consumes it. As in, they become extremely susceptible to being hypnotized, in addition to all the other usual trickster qualities included in the basic bitch version of the candy. The website says the hypnotism is particularly strong when it comes to imagined physical sensations.

After you read that, you were like whoa fuck that’s a lot, and backed out of the website, erasing your browser history, of course. But over the next couple of days, you developed this sort of fantasy. You thought, what if you took the candy one day, and Karkat tied you to the bed, and he just told you exactly what he wanted your body to do while you literally had no control over any of it? He could just sit there, not touching you at all, just talking, and you’d fucking come just from that. The idea stuck in your mind, bubbling away on your back burner, and now it’s boiling over and it’s literally all you can think about all goddamn day long.

So last week you went back to the website and ordered one (1) hypnotism lollipop, under your fake credit card holder name, Bob Ballsack. (Nobody needs to know Earth C’s god of time is buying sex candy, okay?) Yesterday it arrived in a discreet brown package, you shoved it in your underwear drawer, and now you have to figure out how to bring up the subject with your boyfriend.

Which brings us to this morning. You’re in your boxers, upside down on the couch with your legs hanging over the back, playing Troll Tony Hawk. Karkat’s sitting next to you, occasionally grumbling about your stinky feet near his head, sipping his coffee and reading the third Twilight novel. 

You’re pretty sure you’ve been acting a little weird ever since you placed your sex candy order last week, and you’re also pretty sure Karkat has noticed, but he hasn’t said anything. You’re...not really sure how to bring this up. 

“Hey Karkat.” You mash your controller and get Tony to glitch through a wall. Nice. “Do you remember Rose and Kanaya’s wedding?”

“No, I’ve suffered a massive brain injury that I neglected to tell you about, and lost all of the memories of the important events in my closest friends’ lives,” he replies, not even looking up from his book. 

“Ha ha funny. Ok but for real do you remember… after the wedding?” You think your voice cracks, god dammit. This shouldn’t still happen when you’re fucking 24 years old.

That gets Karkat to put down his book. “Uh. Yeah? The candy bullshit where you all went crazy?”

“Yeah, and after that? When we got home?” You wink at him, but your shades are on so he can’t see. And also you’re still upside down. Damn.

He blushes and it’s adorable. “Yeah, I remember all of it! Unlike you, I was horrifically sober and subject to the subsequent events of that night being permanently burned into my memory.”

“And did you enjoy those… events?” You ask. You’re genuinely curious, you don’t really remember jack shit from that night. Karkat assured you the next day that you hadn’t done anything too pushy and he even admitted that he’d enjoyed himself, possibly just to shut you up and end your guilt-ridden hungover panicked rambling. But it’s probably a good idea to make sure again, just in case.

He scowls at you. “Yes, Dave. Shockingly, I enjoyed it when my boyfriend, who I am very attracted to, threw himself at me, showered me in false compliments, and rode my bulge into oblivion. I know, I’m a perverted freak, please feel free to chain me up in the street so pedestrians can throw stinkfruits at my disgusting form.” 

“Jesus Christ you could have just said yes,” you snort. “Also, my compliments to you are literally always the truest, okay? You were hot when we were 13 and you’re literally a beefy dreamboat now. You have to be aware of that on some level, don’t even try and front.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Karkat says, clearly absorbing none of these sick truths you’re spitting. “Why are you even bringing this up, anyway, that was months ago.”

“Well…” Fuck it. You put down your controller and sit upright, deciding to just rip the band-aid off. “I may have been having a hard time getting my mind off the idea of doing that again, like normally people hate reruns but I’ve been wanting to buy that shit on DVD so I can play it over and over again, and uh to make a long story even longer than necessary, I bought some more freaky sex candy and I was wondering if you’d be interested in me. Taking it?” Your face is unseasonably warm.

Karkat gapes at you for a second. “You-- what the fuck?? Where did you even find that kind of shit?”

“Don’t worry about it dude,” you hedge, looking anywhere besides his face. “I just need to know if you’re down to clown with Trickster Dave, just focus on that question please and thank you.”

“Uh,” Karkat says, his face turning into a tomato. 

“It’s okay if you’re not,” you say quickly. “I know I was an annoying shitheel to deal with all night and I totally get if you don’t want to go through that bullshit again, in fact, what the fuck was I thinking even bringing this up again? Can we please just move on from this forever and forget I ever said anything, thanks--”

“Shut up, I didn’t say no!” Karkat interrupts you, mercifully. You were definitely starting to panic-ramble a bit. “I uh. Might actually be really really interested. In doing that again.”

“Oh, word? I mean, I know you said you liked it after but I figured you were maybe lying to make me feel better. I kind of thought it just made me a horny pain in the ass.”

“That describes you literally every day of the year, Dave, and I’m still here aren’t I? And yeah, I liked it. If you’re gonna force it out of me, I’ll say it: it was ridiculously fucking hot and I’ve thought about it several times a week ever since that night!!”

“Whoa,” you say stupidly. 

“Yeah,” says Karkat.

“Well shit dog. When do you want to boot this bad boy up?” you ask with a small grin.

Instead of answering, Karkat leans over to your side of the couch, grabs the back of your neck and kisses you. You climb into his lap and kiss him back eagerly. He smells so fucking good. He sucks on your lip and you whine, already half-hard, rubbing your dick against his thigh. 

He breaks the kiss and gives you a scorching hot look. If you were wearing panties they would have dropped at that look.  
“So where are you hiding the sex candy?” he asks, tugging at your hair slightly to pull your head back and making you squeak. You love being manhandled by your big chungus of a troll boyfriend. Karkat had a massive growth spurt a couple years ago and it turned him into this huge tasty beefcake, and you can’t fucking get enough of it. You say a grateful prayer to the gods of thiccness and run your hands over his arms. 

“It’s in my underwear drawer,” you answer.

Karkat grunts and scoops you into his arms as he stands up. He carries you to the bedroom and you actually swoon like a delicate southern belle. Being hefted around by your boyfriend and knowing he’s about to wreck your ass is making your heart flutter with anticipation. How did it take you so long to realize you were into dudes?? 

He drops you on the bed, making you bounce a little. Then he walks over to your dresser and starts fishing through it, completely disregarding your personal privacy. Good thing you don’t keep anything embarrassing in there. Aside from sex candy, of course.

You hear a crinkling sound and he pulls a (stupidly gigantic why do they make them so big) lollipop from under a pile of unfolded boxer shorts in the top drawer. He hands it to you wordlessly.

You feel kind of awkward as he stands there watching you unwrap the candy. You look at him and take a deep breath, about to take a lick.

“Oh shit,” you remember, “I almost forgot to tell you, there’s a special secret extra ingredient in this particular lollipop that I should tell you about before we get started on this candy-fueled sexcapade. In addition to being a regular sex candy it’s also, uh, a hypnosis candy. So basically, when I take this, you’ll be able to control whatever I do. Anything you tell me to do or feel, I’ll have to follow your instructions. So like if you told me to be quiet and stop talking during sex, I’d actually have to do it this time. Or if you tell me I can feel your bulge in my ass then it’ll feel like it's really up in there, just makin best friends with Mr. Prostate.”

Karkat pauses for a moment. “Fuck, is it my goddamn birthday already? What a considerate gift, Dave. Pray tell, where can I buy more of these silencing candies so I can use them on you every single day of our fucking lives and maybe get some peace and goddamn quiet!”

Someone who doesn't know Karkat as well as you do might think his comments are rude and inconsiderate. In fact, you can tell he’s actually a little overwhelmed and trying to cover up his emotional reaction to the amount of trust you’re putting in him right now. You know enough about trolls at this point to know that their biggest turn-on is a show of mutual trust. Which, you know, is just about the gayest shit you’ve ever heard. You love it.

“Well. You ready?” you ask.

He nods. 

“Here goes nothing,” you say. Then before you can chicken out, you shove as much of the lollipop in your mouth as you can fit, and start sucking. The flavor is overpowering, almost sickly sweet. You briefly wonder how long it’s gonna take for the effects to kick in, and then before you’ve even completed the thought, your brain starts to dissolve. 

You panic at the suddenness of the sensation at first, and then you no longer have the capacity to feel fear or panic because everything just feels so goddamn fucking amazing. Your body is flushed and your heart is pounding. Karkat is staring at you, biting his plush lower lip. You want to bite it for him. You remember you can just do that!

You smile widely and jump up from the bed, grabbing Karkat’s hands and giving him the biggest smooch ever on the mouth, and nibble at his lip. He kisses you back, and you moan loudly, shoving your tongue into his mouth. He tastes incredible. Why aren’t you always doing this every second of every day? This is the best feeling in the world. You love your boyfriend so much, he’s just so perfect, and perfect for you, he’s so nice and sexy and sweet and loving and buff and perfect.

“Dave, for the love of God, please stop talking while we’re making out,” Karkat pleads.

You laugh and grab two handfuls of his ass, and he moans into your mouth, cutting himself off. You want to spend all night getting him to make those delicious sounds for you. No, you want to do that for the rest of your entire lives together! Because you’re in love and you live together and your life is just so amazing, so much better and happier than you ever thought was possible when you were a lonely terrified kid living in that Houston apartment with your Bro always waiting to attack y-- Your brain scratches and resets itself. Everything is fucking amazing and perfect and wonderful! Why would you spend even a second thinking otherwise?

You rut against Karkat’s leg, and the pressure on your dick feels so good, you just want to keep humping his leg and kissing him forever. But you also have a ton of other stuff you wanted to do tonight! Namely, you want Karkat to work a little candy fueled bondage magic on your ass.

You step back, grinning, then lean in to give Karkat one more big wet smack on the lips. He sputters. 

“Y’all ready for this?” you ask him, then crawl up on the bed and wiggle your ass at him. “Come on, Karkat, I’m all candied up for you! I want you to use me, okay? I want you to just use my ass to make you feel good. Please, please, pretty please?”

Karkat hesitates, his mouth open and his lips wet and shiny. He’s so fucking hot you almost jump back up and start kissing him again. But no! You have a plan here!

“Just tell me what to do or feel, babe, it’ll feel so amazing,” you promise.

“Okay,” Karkat says. His voice is rumbly and warm, and it makes you feel so safe and secure. And horny. “Dave, I, uh, I want you to lie down on the bed.”

You comply, although you’re not sure if it’s because of trickster reasons or just because you just really want to do whatever Karkat tells you to do. Because you love him.

Karkat keeps standing at the foot of the bed, fully clothed. You can see his wriggly in his pants though, and it makes your gut churn with heat and arousal. You want him to plow you with his downstairs snake, like, yesterday.

“Now take your clothes off,” Karkat orders. He’s so sexy when he tells you what to do. Well he’s sexy all the time but especially right now!

You immediately rip all your clothes off, throwing them off the side of the bed, and grin at him, awaiting further orders. 

“Are you going to to come up here with me?” you ask. “I’m all nice and hard for you, Karkat. You do this to me, see?” You reach down to grab your dick, just to show him how good he makes you feel.

Except Karkat lets out a low growl, almost too low for your ears to perceive it. “Don’t touch yourself, Dave.” 

The commanding tone of his voice stops you short and you put your hand back down by your side. 

Karkat’s pupils are blown and he looks as turned on as you feel. He’s talking, fuck, you need to listen to what he’s saying. “-- to establish some rules. One, you can’t come until I say so. And two, you aren’t allowed to touch yourself at all.”

“Yes sir captain control kink Vantas sir!” you reply, saluting him cheekily.

“Careful or I’ll take away your talking privileges sooner rather than later,” he warns.

You shiver happily. 

“Now start by lying down on your back and spreading your arms and legs out to the sides.”

You comply, insides squirming with excitement. It feels so good, so incredibly hot, to lay down and spread yourself for him. You just love and trust him so much, you know he would never do anything to hurt you, he just wants to make you feel good and sexy and cared for. 

Karkat continues, standing above you. “You’re going to lay there, and I’m not going to touch you. I’m just going to talk to you.”

Oh. Fuck. You were… really hoping this would happen, actually! Fffffuck yes you love your life so much. Your boyfriend is so incredibly amazing and loving and knows exactly what you want. How did you get so goddamn lucky?

“Now look at me,” Karkat says. “I want you to concentrate and imagine everything I tell you to feel.”

You look at him right in the eyes. His eyes are so beautiful, big brown brown irises with yellow sclera, practically glowing like a cat’s eyes in the dim room. 

“I want you to imagine I’m licking a slow stripe from your balls up to the tip of your dick. Then I put my mouth over you and start sucking you, slowly and steadily,” Karkat says. 

You startle slightly as you physically feel the sensation of a rough troll tongue licking you. Your dick hardens faster than it ever has in your entire life, and you thrust your hips into the air, searching for more stimulation. You feel Karkat’s mouth, warm and wet, sucking you, and your hands scrabble in the sheets just to grab onto something.

“Fuck!” you gasp. “Karkat!!! Fuck fuck this feels so good holy shit my dick is an iron rod right now.”

“Is it working?” Karkat’s still just standing there, eyes slightly glazed over as he stares at your crotch. 

“Y-yes, fuck yes, oh god. Yeah. Fuck yeah it’s working. Fuck. I’m-- I can’t-- Can you please please just fuck me dude please I just want you inside me ten minutes ago!” Your whole body is flushed and warm, and Karkat’s just standing there looking like a whole goddamn snack. You want him to just take your ass to pound town, right the fuck now.

Karkat ignores you, sexily. “I reach down to your wastechute and push one slicked-up finger inside, as far as I can go.”

You groan as you feel his finger penetrate your ass and stretch you open. It feels so realistic that you actually look down to make sure he’s not just finger-fucking you for real, but he’s still standing a couple feet back, looking at you like you’re the tastiest thing he’s ever seen.

Karkat clenches his fists at his sides. It makes his arm muscles bulge out and you want to lick him all over his body. “My finger moves in and out, and your dick gets harder and harder as I stretch you open wider.”

You cry out as his imaginary finger fucks in and out of you, sending electric waves of pleasure through your entire body. It feels fucking incredible, so good, you can’t think, you can’t speak, all you can do is shake as he fills you up and sucks you down at the same time. 

He just lets you squirm and moan, completely overwhelmed with sensation, for what feels like a thousand years but is probably only 5 minutes. Regardless, it’s way too fucking long. Tears form in your eyes and you blink roughly so you can see what he’s doing at the end of the bed. He’s pulled his pants and underwear down, and is slowly stroking himself as he watches you writhe. 

“P-please,” you choke. Everything just feels so goddamn-- so _much_. “Fuck me Karkat please oh god I need you to, ah-- fuck me!”

Karkat looks at you hungrily. “Okay Dave, if that’s what you want.”

“It is! It really really-- ahh-- fucking is, I’ve n-never wanted anything else more than I want your love tentacle in my ass right the fuck now,” you babble.

He bends down and kisses you roughly, holding your chin up with his fingers. He’s so strong and beautiful and you love him so much. Without warning, he picks you up and flips you over roughly onto your front. You’re extremely grateful that Karkat hypno-banned you from coming, otherwise you think you would have lost it from just that, fuck, you really have a serious kink for being tossed around by your big troll bee eff.

“I want you to hold yourself up on your arms while I fuck you,” Karkat says. Your head spins, and you’re more than happy to obey. You just want to be good for him, so fucking good. 

He holds the side of your hip with one hand as he feeds his bulge into your ass with another. You groan and curse, loving the sensation of being filled up completely. His bulge curls around inside you until it finds your prostate. It rubs greedily against the bundle of nerves and you sob from overstimulation, squirming and fucking yourself back onto Karkat’s dick in pleasurable agony.

As if that weren’t all too goddamn much to handle, Karkat reaches around to grab your dick and starts mercilessly jerking you off while his dick is going haywire inside you. You’re on the verge of coming, you feel so overwhelmed and so good and hot, but you can’t, your body won’t let you come until Karkat lets you. You know he knows what’s best for you but you just need-- you need, so badly, you have to ask.

“Please,” you beg. “I need to-- I need to come Karkat, please it’s too much, it’s too fucking g-good!”

Karkat leans over and kisses you sloppily on the neck. “Okay, Dave. Go ahead, come for me.”

Your body releases all at once and you come harder than you ever have in your fucking life. Pleasure shoots down your spine and straight out your dick, your eyes roll back in your head and you shout wordlessly. You shake and tremble, and Karkat relentlessly fucks you through the rest of your orgasm. 

After a few seconds, or maybe several years, you come back to awareness. Your body is still tingling with aftershocks, and your arms are only still holding you up because Karkat never said you could let go.

“You can stop holding yourself up,” Karkat says, still fucking into you slowly from behind.

Your arms collapse as soon as he undoes the order. You fall forward onto the bed, still panting heavily, Karkat’s dick still thrashing inside you. Your jizz is all over the bed and he’s leaking pink fluids everywhere, it’s a beautiful disgusting mess.

“Now,” says Karkat, “I’m going to use you.”

You barely have time to think “oh, shit,” before he grabs you roughly by the hips and starts pounding into you.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” you curse as his dick swipes over your overstimulated prostate, over and over. It feels so good, it’s too much, it almost hurts. 

“Fuck, Dave--,” Karkat gasps. “You’re so fucking hot, do you know how-- ahh-- fucking hard it was, not to come while you were writhing on my bulge? When you were spread out on the bed for me? I could see your dick leaking with how good I made you feel, and I wasn’t even fucking touching you.”

“I love you so much Karkat,” you whimper. Your legs are jelly and your brain is a bowl of oatmeal. “I-- fuck, shit, ahh!” Your overstimulated dick twitches and your ass clenches as he fucks you through a second, dry orgasm.

Karkat grinds into you deep, and his hips stutter. He curses loudly and spills genetic material into you as he comes too. It gushes hotly down your legs. You can barely stay awake, completely exhausted from coming twice in a row, and you fade out of consciousness as you feel him pulling out of you, kissing your back, and moving you gently out of the jizz puddle in the middle of the bed.

You reawaken several hours later, feeling distinctly sore in your ass. Karkat is snoring next to you in bed, laying on top of a towel that’s covering the mess you both made. You can barely remember anything, but you have a vague sense that you really, really fucking enjoyed yourself. You smile and plan to make Karkat relive everything by telling you what happened in stark detail.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @alldavekat on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alldavekat) and [tumblr](https://alldavekat.tumblr.com)
> 
> my [homestuck rp discord server](https://discord.gg/Zmq9B9R) (18+)


End file.
